Full Version of the History of Trunks
by cgicisic
Summary: This the full on story of the history of Trunks, The story begins as Future Goku uses Instant Transmission to combat his nemesis Freeza on Earth and continues on to his death and the Android threat that occurs later on.
1. Chapter 1

The Extended Version of the History of Trunks

Chapter 1

One year after the defeat of Freeza at the hands of Super Saiyan Goku.

Gohan was studying peacefully in his home, his mother Chi Chi had made him a snack and was on her way to present it to her son. Gohan then received a telephone call from Krillin, they both knew what was happening. Gohan then put on his saiyan armor he acquired on Planet Namek and flew away with his mother yelling at him.

Gohan kept on flying and was intercepted by Krillin and the two flew to the site where, Yamcha and Vegeta were standing at. Bulma then arrived later, followed by Tenshinhan and Chaozu. It was revealed that Piccolo was already there. All of the Z Fighters were skeptical that they would be victorious in the battle with Freeza and a power-level that eclipsed Freeza. Shortly after a huge ship entered Earth's atmosphere and landed. A mechanical Freeza exited, followed by a large man that looked like Freeza, it was his Father King Kold. Then the foot soldiers exited and began using their scouters to detect power-levels. The Z Fighters slowly made their way closer to Freeza.

Freeza then ordered his men to exterminate all life on earth while they waited for Goku to arrive. They began to fly and discovered the Z Fighters and began their attack, Vegeta then began his fight on King Kold's elite soldiers, Piccolo then followed. Gohan and Tenshinhan entered the fight. Chaozu then flew. Yamcha then remained until he could hide Bulma. Vegeta was able to kill two of the soldiers. Piccolo killed one and the rest were having difficulties. The fight was then halted by Freeza. Freeza and his father both flew to the battle. "So you really think you have a chance to defeat me?" said the Tyrant as he said, " I will kill all of you now, and I will save the son of Goku for last to kill in front of Goku's eyes." Then a voice called out, "Kill Who Freeza?" It was Goku in his Yardrat clothing. Freeza then had a look of fear, "G-Goku, your ship was not supposed to come for another 3 hours!" cried Freeza. Goku then replied, "I learned a few new tricks since our last meeting, Instantaneous Movement!" Everyone had a look of surprise. "Freeza, I showed you mercy in our last battle, and you did not return my kindness, This time I will have to end you…" said Goku as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Super Saiyan Goku then blasted all of the foot soldiers killing them instantly he then looked at his son Gohan and said, "Son, everyone out of the way!" Everyone flew back and Freeza was about to blast them all, but Goku then appeared in front of him. Goku then began his attack on the Tyrant, King Kold tried to jump in, but Goku then used his instantaneous movement to avoid being blindsided. "So! You two do not fight fair?!" yelled Goku as he charged his Kamehameha Wave to full power. Everyone including Freeza and King Kold were afraid Goku was going to destroy the Earth. Just when the Wave was done charging, Goku disappeared and reappeared in front of Freeza, "This is not for the billions of lives you've taken in the past, this is for not respecting my kindness," yelled Goku as he unleashed his wave at Freeza full force.

Freeza was in pieces, Goku then did a finishing blast to ensure there was no piece left of the tyrant. King Kold then tried to attack Goku from behind, Goku then disappeared and reappeared grabbing the King's hand, "So you try to attack from behind?" he yelled as he punched and kicked the King. The King was on the ground, wounded. "Leave this place, you have not caused me harm in the way your son has, leave and never come again," said Goku. Vegeta and Piccolo then yelled in unison, "NO!" King Kold stood up and said, "Goku, you truly are a man of greatness and now I know my son lost to someone worthy, I will leave this place and never return." Goku then powered down and King Kold left into the ship and exited the land. "Kakorot, that was extremely stupid of you for doing that!" yelled Vegeta as he flew to Goku, "Goku for once I agree with Vegeta, that was very reckless." said Piccolo. Goku then smiled and said, "It's fine, if this guy was trying to double cross me then he would have done it already."

The sky then became bright, a huge ball of energy appeared in the sky, and then began its decent down earth. Goku then yelled, "Everybody Run!" Goku then transformed into a super saiyan and then flew to the ball to intercept it. The ball was 10 times more powerful than the one Freeza used on Planet Namek, this was going to take all of Goku's might. Goku met with the ball and began holding it back, however was meeting with difficulty. Goku then yelled, "Ka-Me-Hame-Haaaa!" and launched his own blast at the ball, the ball began to fall back and ultimately was now in Goku's control. Goku then yelled, "This is how you repay me?!" and then fully launched the ball back at King Kold's ship.

King Kold then screamed in fear, "So this is the terrifying reality of the Super Saiyan?!" The ball then met with him and his ship obliterating everything instantly. Goku then transformed back to base form and fell to the ground. The Z Fighters all flew to their hero happily. Goku then stood up and began to breathe a little heavily, but brushed it off as nothing.

Flying from a distance a bug-like robot detected the remains of Freeza and collect a little of what was left of the tyrant and flew north to take these cells for something even greater.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The World at Peace

Goku and company all began to converse and talk about all the events that happened when Goku first fought Freeza, and how Goku was able to escape the exploding Namek. The rest of the Z Fighters all decided to part ways then Vegeta spoke, "Kakorot, as soon as I transform into a super saiyan I will be looking for you." Goku then smiled, "Right, we still do have our score to settle." The Z Fighters then parted ways. Goku went home with Gohan and began living life again, before the Saiyan attack and the battle on Namek. Goku did know that Vegeta still strived to have him killed so he had to prepare for that.

Vegeta flew back to Capsule Corporation and demanded a gravity machine that can go to 150x Earth's gravity from Dr. Breifs in order to obtain his Super Saiyan form. Bulma allowed it to happen, she secretly had feelings for Vegeta even though she was with Yamcha. Vegeta began his training in hopes to surpass his greatest rival and settle the score. Vegeta was truly haunted by Goku's triumph over his ruler Freeza. "It should have been me…" said Vegeta every night before he slept.

Piccolo decided to live in isolation once again, Gohan was becoming a very strong young man and since Goku was back, he no longer needed to watch over him anymore. Piccolo would think back from time to time if he really had it in him to attempt world domination once again. It was really unrealistic, Goku had surpassed him by many levels and there was also Vegeta to compete with, but the real reason he could not go through with it was because of Gohan, he had grown to truly care about that boy and he could not bear to see him and his former student pitted against each other. Piccolo found no real reason to train anymore, it would take him an eternity to reach Goku's level of power and if any threat did arise then it would be Goku to thwart it. "If Goku can't do it, then really no one can," said Piccolo as he quietly sat in the desert area thinking his life over. From his birth, all that was on his mind was to kill Goku. The Budokai, seeing the mercy Goku had shown him. The battle with Raditz, he may have killed Goku, but it was his own will, so no real satisfaction was gained. His battle with Vegeta and Nappa, the first time he truly cared for someone other than himself. His home world where he challenged the man who caused his people's genocide. All of those battles, Goku always came up as number 1. He knew Goku would keep on surpassing him. He decided to live out his life without having to live up to his former rival.

Tenshinhan and Chaozu decided to continue their training in desolate regions. Like Piccolo, Tenshinhan knew he could never live up to Goku, but the martial artist blood in him knew he had to keep on trying.

Yamcha continued to play baseball for the Titans, he was getting famous and with fame comes women. Yamcha eventually met a young girl named Lilia and Bulma left him. It did not hurt her too bad, for she was falling for Vegeta anyway.

Krillin continued to live out his days on Roshi's Island. He always tried to find a girlfriend, never worked though.

The world was at peace nothing out of the ordinary would occur for another 2 years.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Changes

One year and 8 months had passed since Freeza's defeat. The Z Fighters were leading normal lives, except Vegeta, who has persistently trained for the last two years and still no Super Saiyan transformation. Vegeta was training rigorously at 150x gravity and he decided to test his luck at his speed. He began having a full powered blast follow him and suddenly the gravity had gotten the better of him and the blast connected to him. The gravity ship blew up too. Vegeta was injured.

Bulma and Dr. Briefs immediately took him to the infirmary. Vegeta in a semi-coma, kept on saying, "Kakorot, I-I will defeat you…" Vegeta then awoke an hour later and got up and headed to Dr. Briefs' office. Dr. Briefs then looked astounded, "V-Vegeta, you're up already?" said the crazy doctor. Vegeta then responded, "I need another ship, this time I want it at 250x gravity." Bulma then walked in the office, "Vegeta!, you get to bed right now!" yelled the young woman. Vegeta then stared and said, "Shut up, damn Earth woman!" Bulma then stood still and then exploded, "Who the hell do you think you are?" Vegeta then was about to yell back but then fainted. "Vegeta!" yelled Bulma as he was rushed back to the infirmary.

Vegeta then awoke hours later, and saw Bulma sleeping in a chair next to him. "Why is that damn woman watching me?" Vegeta asked to himself as he stood up. He went outside to see a new ship ready to go. Vegeta then entered the ship and set gravity at 200x. He resumed his training. A few hours into his training he noticed that the gravity immediately turned off. Vegeta exited the ship to see Bulma with tears in her eyes and a remote in hand. "Vegeta, you're hurt, you need to stop your training til you're all better," cried Bulma. Vegeta then yelled, "Bulma!, you must stop interfering with my training!" Bulma then responded, "NO!, all you're consumed with is defeating Goku, and will stop at nothing to be him, Newsflash! You'll never be him, he defeated Freeza not you. Just get over it!" Vegeta then put his hand out, "Woman you have spoken too much, time for you to die," said the Saiyan Prince. Bulma then calmly talked, "Vegeta, you won't be Goku, you'll be something more, I can see it in you, Your Pride, your arrogance and persistence that's, what I love about you. Vegeta, I love you." Vegeta stopped for a second and began laughing, "Ha Ha Ha Ha, you stupid earth woman, you love me? Like I would ever waste my time with someone so stupid." Bulma then fell to the ground and cried. She continued crying and opened her eyes to see Vegeta standing close putting his hand out. "Bulma you are beautiful," said Vegeta as they held hands and walked inside, leaving the remote on the ground…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tragedy

Two Years and 6 months since Freeza's defeat on Earth.

Goku and Gohan were out in the lake fishing. Gohan had captured a huge one, but Goku however caught a larger one. Goku decided to show off and transform into a Super Saiyan and pull the fish right out the water. Goku then make a triumphant peace sign and then suddenly his body began to ache. He immediately transformed to base state and said, "Oh it's nothing son." The two walked home, that night Goku could not eat, which was very uncommon of him. Goku just sat down and then his heart began to ache horribly. Gohan scared for his father called Krillin. Krillin showed up with some sensu beans. Goku swallowed one, but that did not help the pain subside. Krillin then called Bulma and ask if she has any medicine. Bulma flew over with her new son, whom she named Trunks. Chi Chi held Trunks while Bulma examined the heart disease. Nothing could be done.

Gohan then yelled, "NO! My Father is Goku, he can't die!" Gohan then flew away in denial. The Z fighters all rounded up including Vegeta, all to say their goodbyes to their friend or rival. Goku kept on feeling the pain until it was unbearable; it hurt so bad that he just gave up. Everyone exited the room except Chi Chi, Ox King and Master Roshi. Gohan then decided to come home to see everyone standing outside. He was scared, nobody said a word. Gohan entered his house to see his mother crying, his grandpa holding his mother and Master Roshi. "I'm sorry Gohan, there was nothing we could do…" cried Chi Chi. Gohan then cried, "Daddy!!!!!" Outside everyone began to cry, besides Piccolo, and Vegeta. Vegeta then walked to the body of water close to Goku's home. "K-Kakorot…KAKOROT!" Vegeta then powered up and finally transformed into a Super Saiyan, "What the Hell? Now I transform? And I didn't get the chance to use it on Kakorot…" Vegeta then flew away.

Gohan then exited the house and then asked, "Can my father be brought back to life with the Dragonballs?" Piccolo then looked at his former pupil and said, "Your father has been brought back to life once, sorry." Krillin then intervened, "What about the namekian dragonballs?" Piccolo then interrupted, "Goku passed away from a natural cause, the Namekian Dragonballs cannot bring him back." Gohan just fell to the ground and cried. Bulma then went to Goku's body and drew some blood, "In case this disease comes to show itself again, we have to be ready…" said Bulma.

The next day Goku was buried on Mt. Paouz, many cried for the death of their hero. It was unexplained why this disease had attacked Goku so hard and where it originated from. All that was known was that the Earth now lost its greatest champion.

In a laboratory near North City sat a man reading a report brought in by his bug scout, "So Son Goku is now dead…" said the man, "I no longer need to program my Androids to kill him, hmm I guess it's time for me to take over the world, I will now program my Androids to terrorize and destroy this planet, oh Goku, how it may have been different with you alive, ha ha ha ha."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Real Tradgedy

Six Months had passed since Goku had died from the heart virus. Gohan was clearly hurt by it all, but he kept on studying, he felt he had to make his mother happy. The Z Fighters all lost contact with one another and training to be stronger was just not in the mindset. Vegeta after finally attaining his Super Saiyan form, no longer had the will to fight. He spent his time on the rock area where him and Goku first fought. He wanted to fight Goku, that's all that was on his mind. Piccolo like Vegeta found trying to get stronger was not appealing without his first and only rival Goku.

In the lab in the mountains of North City an old man eagerly ready to activate his new machines. "You may not have Goku to combat, but you will have the whole world to terrorize and I will be the new ruler, I Dr. Gero," said the old man. He activated the first one, "Ah NO. 17, you seem perfectly efficient," said Dr. Gero. The young man named NO. 17 then spoke, "Hello master, how have you been?" Dr. Gero then smiled and said, "I've been great 17, I'm glad to see I worked out your flaws." NO. 17 then smiled as Dr. Gero activated his sister NO. 18. NO. 18 displayed a great level of politeness as well. Dr. Gero put down the remote and said, "17 and 18, your primary mission was to kill Son Goku, but he had died of natural causes, so I have switched your main objectives to World Domination and you will be serving me-" 17 had put his arm through his master's chest and said, "Sorry Dr., but I will not serve you." 17 then kicked off Dr. Gero's head and crushed it.

The pair then flew off and 18 spoke, "So 17 where should we attack?" 17 then saw an island city, "This is a good start!" said the young man as they flew to it. They began their assault by blasting buildings and killing the residents. They were maniacal, everything was fun and games to these Androids.

In an Island not so far from the Android's attack on Amenbo Island, stood Piccolo, "Why can't I sense anything from this destruction?" said Piccolo as he flew to the site. Piccolo then flew to the destruction to see the two Androids and yelled, "What the Hell are you doing to this city?" 17 then said, "Hey look 18, the first one to challenge us." Piccolo then powered up and said to himself, "Damn, I'm even weaker than I was in my fight with Freeza." Piccolo sprung into action, he attempted to punch 18, but she dodged and kicked the Namekian. Piccolo then tried again at 17, but it was the same result. On Mt. Poazu, Gohan had sensed Piccolo's power and immediately flew away from his house to help his mentor. Piccolo was getting repetitively hit and he never even connected a hit once. Just as the Androids were going to execute a finishing move an unlikely ally stepped in and kicked 17, it was Vegeta.

Vegeta had immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta decided to take on 17. His battle was going better than Piccolo thought, but 17 was just toying with him and eventually began to take the upper hand. Piccolo tried to jump in, but was kneed in the stomach by 18 and he fell, thinking he was dead 18 then focused on watching 17 and Vegeta's fight. Vegeta was quickly losing sprit and energy. 17 then stuck his hand into Vegeta's stomach impaling him. "So organic beings are so delicate," said 17 as he brutally snapped Vegeta's neck killing the saiyan prince so easily.

Just as the Anroilds were going to leave, they were intercepted by Krillin, Tenshinhan, Yamcha, Chaozu and Yajorobe. The Androids mercilessly killed all of them with no challenge. Right as Krillin was killed Gohan flew into the scene and saw his friend die. Gohan became enraged and began attacking the Androids, just like everyone else, the hits never connected. Just as the Androids went on the offensive Piccolo awoke to see his student and only friend getting pummeled by the Androids. They kicked Gohan to the ground and were about to execute a finishing move and launched at Gohan, Piccolo jumped in front of it just like he did when fighting Nappa.

The Androids then flew away thinking they killed everyone. Gohan was extremely damaged under Piccolo, he got up from under him and cried seeing his best friend dead. Then he saw the bodies of all his comrades. Gohan then cried even more and then flew home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Road to Super Saiyan Part 1

Gohan flew home in tears. The Androids were just too powerful; they killed everyone in an instant. Even a Super Saiyan Vegeta fell at the hands of the Androids very easily. Gohan was the only one left to defend the world. The only way Gohan knew he can do that was to become a Super Saiyan and be stronger than Vegeta and his father. He knew he could no longer study anymore and if it meant leaving his mother he was willing to sacrifice that.

Gohan flew home and then Chi Chi ran to him in tears and cried, "Oh Gohan, I thought I lost you too!" Gohan then declared to his mother, "Mother, everyone is dead and can't be resurrected, I'm the only one left so I must train in order to defeat these Androids." Chi Chi then yelled, "Absolutely not! Gohan you are the only thing left in my world, I will NOT allow you I forbid it!" Gohan with tears in his eyes said, "Mom, I am going to disobey you, I'm the only person left who can grow to defeat these Androids." Chi Chi then cried, "I will not let my son die, and you won't!" Gohan then looked at his mother, "Mom I guess, this is goodbye, I love you very much, but the Saiyan blood in me will not allow me to stand by and watch these horrors anymore." Gohan then flew away knowing what he had to do.

Gohan flew to the area where Piccolo trained him and fell asleep, he was very damaged by the Androids, and hopefully after he healed he could start his training to become a Super Saiyan. The next day Gohan began his self training, it was very difficult to train on his own, and much more progress could be made if Piccolo or Goku was there to teach him. Each day was a new obstacle; Gohan would tire himself out every day and hoped that his saiyan blood would make him stronger after training to near death. A year had passed and still no transformation occurred. The Androids attacked many cities and Gohan knew without the Super Saiyan transformation then he would die. Gohan's strength doubled, but it still paled in comparison to Super Saiyan. Gohan continued to train.

Another year had passed and it seemed hopeless. Gohan had tripled his strength since his battle with the Androids and it was still not working. Gohan decided to fly to his father's grave in hopes for motivation. He arrived and spoke for the first time in two years, "Father, I'm trying to be strong like you, I just can't… I want to become a Super Saiyan and destroy these Androids. Maybe if you were around then they could have been defeated." Gohan then heard someone coming it was his mother, Gohan couldn't face her so he flew away. Gohan knew that sheer power couldn't spark the Super Saiyan transformation, but until he could figure out what does, he had to keep training.

Gohan made a small dwelling in the desert where Piccolo trained him and was living to train that was his life, getting stronger. Two more years had passed. Gohan could not longer see progress in his training, he had capped out in power. "I wish I knew the road my father took to get stronger," said Gohan. A memory sparked the young half saiyan's mind, Master Roshi.

Gohan flew to the Kame House, but no one was there. Gohan was about to leave when he saw a submarine surface. "Gohan!" yelled a familiar old voice. Gohan then looked and said, "Master Roshi, can I speak with you?" Gohan entered the submarine and asked, "Master, I want to know the road my father took to become strong, can you tell me?" Roshi then responded, "Well son, you have exceeded your father by a large margin since his days with me, but I can tell you what I know. His path began with a Dragonball Hunt, then rigorous training with me, then another dragonball hunt, but most importantly he trained with Master Korin and Kami Sama maybe if you see them they can show you the way." Gohan then responded, "Thank you Master, I must go now" Gohan then flew away. Roshi then began to talk to Oolong and Puar, "Oh it's so tragic, Gohan was such a sweet innocent boy once, I can't believe he has changed so much, he couldn't even smile."

Gohan then flew to the site of Korin Tower, it was ruined. The Androids got to it. Gohan looked in the ruins and found two senzu beans. He took them in case he would ever need them. Gohan then flew higher to Kami's tower. Gohan made it, but no one was there then he remembered that if Piccolo died so did Kami. Gohan then searched for anyone. He went to a bed room to see a black genie, lying dead on a bead, this was Mr. Popo, and he must have died in isolation. Gohan then left the tower and headed home disappointed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: It comes as a need not a desire.

Five Years had passed since the Androids first attack on Anembo Island. Five Years all of his comrades and best friends were killed brutally. Five Years Gohan desperately tried to become a Super Saiyan. Gohan lived in isolation in hopes that he could be as strong as his father was. Gohan had decided to take a trip into West City and obtain a gravity room, if he couldn't transform into a Super Saiyan, he could at least do some intensive training to become even more powerful.

Gohan had made it to West City, it was still in perfect condition, the Androids must have not attacked it yet. Capsule Corporation was still the same large building he remembered. He entered and asked to speak to Bulma. Gohan then entered a laboratory where some blueprints were lying. Bulma entered the room, "Gohan! It has been so long, where have you been, your mother has been worried about you?!" asked Bulma. Gohan then looked down, "I've been training to beat the Androids," responded the hardened teenager. Bulma's eyes became widened and said, "Gohan, even Vegeta couldn't beat them and he was a Super Saiyan, but hey I have a new plan!" Gohan then looked up and asked, "What is it?" Bulma smiled as she picked up the blueprints on the table and said, "A time machine!" Gohan then looked puzzled, "A what?" Bulma then set the blueprints down and said, "I wanna make a time machine so I can travel back in time and warn your father about his virus and the Androids, and whats more? I finally found a cure for that nasty virus!" Gohan then smiled wide and said, "Bulma! That's a great idea, how long will it take to make this machine?" Bulma then said, "I'd give it about 2 years."

Gohan then smiled, "Well the reason I'm here is because I would like to train under intense gravity like my father and Vegeta before me," said the young teenager. Bulma then responded, "Well, it's very difficult to get resources since the Androids attack factories all the time, but I do have an old gravity room and it will only require a few components to fix, and it's for you so sure." Gohan then gave Bulma a nice smile, it had been so long since Gohan had smiled. A little boy with purple hair entered the room, "Hey mama, who's he?" said the boy. Bulma then responded, "Trunks, this is Gohan." Gohan then smiled and suddenly a worker ran it the room and yelled, "Ms. Bulma, the Androids, they're going to attack here!"

Gohan immediately exited the building and flew high to see two figures flying fast destroying buildings as they came. Gohan then flew towards them, he could not let the Androids attack West City. The Androids stopped flying and started terrorizing the residents. Gohan then stopped to wait for him moment to attack, the Androids could not sense powerlevels, that was the only advantage the he had. 18 began trying to talk to a good looking man, but he ran off in fear, and she blasted him. Gohan then saw this as the moment to strike. He flew quickly and managed to land a kick on the Android, but that did nothing.

18 then looked at the young teenager, "So you're a courageous one aren't you?" Gohan then stepped back and readied himself. 17 then laughed and said, "Hey kid, I recognize you, ha ha ha, that's the kid we've defeated so easily 18, five years ago." Gohan then powered up, "Well I've gotten a lot stronger and I'm going to defeat you this time!" Gohan then lunged to 17, tried to land punches, but was not successful. 18 then grabbed Gohan by the leg and threw him in the direction of Capsule Corporation. Gohan landed very close to the Corporation. The Androids followed soon after that. Bulma exited the building holding her son's hand. The Androids then began to laugh maniacally and charged a blast for Bulma. The blast launched and was immediately intercepted by Gohan. Gohan then went on the offensive again, but was not able to connect a single hit one again. The Androids then double teamed him. Gohan fell and could not get up. 17 then blasted the Capsule building, "See kid, you could have saved this building if you were stronger, you are weak, just like your friends we defeated so easily, just like the bald one, or the green one," laughed the Android. Gohan then said, "Their names are Krillin and Piccolo!" Gohan then stood up, "They were men of honor, and you are just an artificial man!" 17 then responded, "Men of honor, those MEN died by my hand" Gohan then felt a sudden rage, "You know nothing of honor!" Gohan then began to power up once again and then he began to pass his maximum level and suddenly the rage grew so strong that he gave one more burst. Gohan then felt a yellow aura surrounding him. A piece of glass lay on the ground, it showed Gohan his reflection, he was a Super Saiyan.

Gohan lunged at the Android once again, but this time was able to finally connect his punch. 17 fell back slightly. Gohan then took flight to take the attention away from the Capsule Corporation building. The Androids followed. Gohan then landed. Both of the Androids began their attack. Gohan was able to withstand a few of their minor blows, but eventually was beginning to grow weary. Gohan then attempted to launch a Masenko, but was blasted too quickly. The young Super Saiyan put up his best effort, but the Androids overcame him. Gohan was thrown into a building and then the Androids mercilessly blasted it. Gohan stayed down, there was nothing more he could do.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Still not enough…

Gohan awoke in great pain, even with his Super Saiyan Transformation, it was still not enough. Gohan then reached for the bag holding two sensu beans, he ate one. He stood up feeling much more powerful than before, but he knew that these Androids were still leagues beyond his own power. Gohan then flew to Capsule Corporation and thankfully it was still intact. Gohan entered to see a few employees dead. "Bulma!" yelled Gohan as he frantically searched for her, "Bulma are you anywhere?" After ten minutes of searching Gohan gave up and then began to cry. Bulma then found Gohan, with tears in her eyes she said, "Hey Kid, I'm ok, but my mother and father did not make it." Gohan then hugged Bulma.

Gohan, Bulma and the 5 year old Trunks surveyed the damage; the gravity chamber that Gohan was supposed to use was destroyed. Bulma then yelled in frustration, "Damn these monsters!" Gohan then said, "Even as a Super Saiyan, I still wasn't enough, I have to get even more powerful." Bulma then replied, "I wish Goku was here, he would know what to do." Gohan then said, "Bulma, I must leave now, I'm going to have to continue my training once again." Gohan then flew away without saying a proper goodbye.

Gohan then flew to his father's grave once again to see him. "Father, I may be a Super Saiyan, but I'm still not as powerful as you were, I'm sorry…" Gohan began to cry horribly, and then a familiar voice called out, "Gohan." It was his mother Chi Chi, "Gohan please don't fly away, I won't stop you from trying to defeat these Androids." Gohan then hugged his mother whom he hadn't seen in five years. They walked home and was greeted by his grandfather the Ox King. Gohan lied in his bead; it felt nice to be back home. Chi Chi then fed her son a great feast. After a great night, Gohan then lied on his bed once again, he felt happy for the first time since his father died.

Even though Gohan was happy, he knew he couldn't stay. The young saiyan then looked in an old wardrobe to see his father's fighting gi, he took it and then flew away back to his training camp.

For the next seven years Gohan was nowhere to be seen or heard of. Rumors about him dying at the hands of the Androids spread far and wide. News reports indicated a man would occasionally confront the Androids. The man had yellow hair and an orange gi, he seemed to be the Earth's last hope.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Enter Trunks

7 years had passed since the Android attack on West City; one young boy was there to see it. That boy was Trunks Briefs son of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. Trunks had grown to resent these Androids, they had been around all his life, he never knew of a world without them. Bulma would not allow Trunks to train, she did not want to lose her only son. Trunks, however was very gifted. He secretly learned to harness his KI and mastered the art of flying at a young age. Saiyan blood ran through his veins, so he was strong, he just needed a master. The only person left on Earth that could serve as his master was Son Gohan , but it was uncertain whether or not he was still alive.

Trunks would pretend to drive to the store to get time away from his mother. The boy would then take flight and look in many parts of the world for Gohan. He was a fast flyer, he flew high in case the Androids were nearby. Trunks would then try to sense high power-levels, Gohan should be the person with the highest power on Earth, because the Androids lacked KI. Trunks would do this every chance he got.

One day out of the blue Trunks began to sense a large power on the other side of the world, his mother was sleeping so he was able to fly right away. Trunks flew at full speed hoping this was his chance to talk to Gohan. The city was on the other side of the world and right when he was about to be close, the battle stopped, and then the city would get destroyed. In the next two years instances like this occurred on a regular basis. Trunks never caught Gohan. Gohan always managed to slip away before the young boy could make it. It was unknown if it was intentional or not, but Gohan was like lightning, he struck fast and disappeared even faster.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Two half Saiyans

Bulma was driving a car in the ruined roads of West with her 14 year old son Trunks. They were doing a routine drive to get supplies when the radio broadcasted a new attack on with the Andriods. "The town is nearby," said Trunks shaking his fists. Bulma then said, "Trunks! N-O" Trunks then said, "I can't just sit here and let it happen," and he unbuckled and flew away. Bulma then yelled, "Trunks you idiot! I don't want to lose my only son."

Trunks flew to the nearby town to see that he was already too late, the Androids destroyed it all. Trunks then suddenly felt a large KI coming this way. The KI grew closer and it was Gohan. The adult sayian hybrid landed. "Gohan!" yelled Trunks as he began to cry, "Gohan, why are they doing this?" Gohan then began to show an anger that had been bottled up for more than a decade, "These Androids are monsters, Trunks, they do this for fun…"

The Two Hybrid Saiyans flew back to Capsule Corporation and began to talk. Trunks began to cry once again, "Is this the way we have to live?" Gohan stood there without saying a word. Trunks then said, "Gohan, please train me, if you can get me strong we could stand a better chance against these monsters, Gohan you're half saiyan like me, I know you feel the same way!" Gohan then smiled, "You're pitiful, Trunks, an emotional wreck, just like I was when my mother wouldn't let me train with my father, from now on, I am your master and you are my pupil."

Bulma then entered the room and said, "Hello Trunks, I'm glad to see that you're still alive, Oh and Gohan, it's been a while." Gohan then said, "Hey Bulma, well um I gotta go now." Gohan proceeded to exit the Capsule Corporation building when Bulma asked, "Gohan, please stay and eat with us." Gohan and Trunks were seated at the table. Gohan had an appetite just like his late father, Son Goku. Trunks attempted to imitate it a few times, there was something mystical about Gohan. Gohan seemed like a normal man, but he was special, almost god-like.

The next day the two met very early, before Bulma was going to wake up. Gohan then said, "Alright Trunks, lets start off with the basics, sparring." The two sparred for hours, Trunks was truly gifted for a 14 year old. Gohan tried to remember himself at his age, he was busy trying to become a Super Saiyan, however he noticed that the young Trunks was demonstrating strength that exceeded him at his age. Trunks had great Super Saiyan potential in Gohan's eyes. The two continued this for the next few months. Trunks was catching up to Gohan in his base form. Trunks was good, really good, the next part of the training was for Trunks to transform into a Super Saiyan. With two Super Saiyans fighting the Androids, the odds would finally be fair. The Androids showed no regard for a fair fight, many times they had ganged up on Gohan.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He's just not ready

Gohan and Trunks had been training for a few months. Trunks was a very gifted fighter, but he lacked real fighting experience. Trunks may have had anger for the Androids, but it was uncertain to Gohan if he had the fighting instinct to become a Super Saiyan. Gohan was able to channel his anger after Krillin and Piccolo were brutally killed. Trunks had not seen battle and death like Gohan had, while he had the anger of knowing that millions of people had been killed, he had never really seen it first hand. Gohan, however did get benefits from Trunks being his pupil. Gohan had raised his strength and was able to practice on offensive fighting instead of defensive fighting, which he experienced most of his life in all his battles with the Androids.

The two were taking a day off from training, they flew over a city with a large carnival in it. The city was beautiful, it had not been damaged by the Androids, well not yet anyway. The buildings exploded and the two half saiyans knew what it was. Gohan and Trunks found them laughing maniacally.

Gohan then yelled, "Hey!" 17 then looked to see the two and said, "Hey look, if it isn't blondie, oh wait, he's black again, look 18 he wants to be like me." Gohan then said to 17, "You and me." The Android then smiled and said, "Sure this won't take long and this time I will kill you." Gohan then powered up to his Super Saiyan form and said, "Trunks you stay out." The two then rushed to each other. Gohan kicked the Android and it connected. 17 fell back, but quickly recovered. 17 then blasted Gohan, he dodged, but was then punched so hard he flew into a building. Trunks yelled, "Gohan!" 17 then proceeded to attack the fallen Gohan, but somehow Gohan was able to dodge the hit in time and counter with his own. 17 then smiled and said, "You've gotten better Gohan, you're actually alot of fun." Gohan had improved greatly since their last battle, he had something new, a sparring partner where he could practice his battle tactis, he hadn't had one of those since his childhood with Piccolo and Krillin.

The two then continued with the battle. After a series of clashes and exchanging blows Gohan was starting to advance. He was slowly gaining the upper hand on the one Android. The situation looked great, if the fight were to remain between them it was possible Gohan can end this threat. The Androids, however did not value a fair fight. 18 then decided to join in, but was intercepted by Trunks. 18 then laughed and said, "You think you can stop me for long?" Trunks then attempted to punch the woman Android, but she easily dodged all hits and just for fun she let the young boy connect a hit, which had no effect. 18 then went on the offensive and began relentlessly attacking the young Trunks. Trunks was beaten half to death so quickly and 18 was about to execute the finishing blow when Gohan intervened , he rammed 18 so the attack would not hit and then grabbed Trunks and used himself has a shield from 17's blast to his young student. Gohan then was relentlessly blasted by the duo and took refuge in a building. Gohan had powered down and hid underneath some wreckage, hoping that they would not find him.

The pair of Androids blasted everything in sight. Gohan remained hidden with his unconscious protégé. A large building with a metal piece then fell, the metal piece then clashed with Gohan's arm, cutting it right off. Another piece of metal skimmed across his face. Gohan did not scream, if he did then he knew him and Trunks would die. Gohan then fell unconscious, uncertain as to if he would wake up again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gohan's Decision

Gohan awoke in a great deal of pain, he noticed his arm was still bleeding. Gohan remembered that he had something, a sensu bean, the last one on Earth. He struggled to remove it from his belt and was about to take it when he saw his pupil, Trunks. Trunks was lying not far from him still unconscious. Gohan then said to himself, "Ok Gohan, What would your father do right now?" Gohan then made his way to Trunks and gave him the sensu. Gohan then collapsed. Trunks woke up and then flew himself and his master back to Capsule Corporation.

Trunks met with him mother. She was very angry and yelled, "Trunks! You idiot! I knew you were fighting these Androids!" Trunks then replied, "No mom, I was flying towards this city and I saw Gohan fighting the Androids and I just wanted to help him, but I just go in the way…" Gohan was then put in a hospital bed. Trunks sat by his bedside. Bulma then came to Trunks, "Son, I know you and Gohan have been training to fight the Androids, I just don't want that to happen, lets use my time machine, I almost have it constructed all I need to do is charge up the power source and that will only be 3 years-" Trunks then cried, "NO!, Gohan has been training all of his life to fight these monsters, and when I become a Super Saiyan, we will beat them, whats the use mom? Why go back in time, if we prevent this horrible future from happening to another timeline, what's gonna change about this one?" Bulma then sighed, "If Gohan were awake I know he would understand this…, his father Goku was a truly magnificent man, and if he were alive to fight these monsters, I know he would find a way to defeat them… Maybe I want a world that out there that did not have to suffer what we have suffered, I owe it to an alternate me, you and Gohan. They deserve to live a happy life, that's why."

Gohan had woken up a few hours later in a great deal of pain, he was alive, that was all that mattered to Trunks. Gohan had lost him arm in the battle and was severely wounded. It would take a few weeks to fully heal according to Bulma, but a fully recovery should happen.

Two weeks had passed and Gohan was fully healed. The next day training resumed. The main focus was for Trunks to become a Super Saiyan. Trunks kept on trying and there were instances where all the rage from the Androids almost sparked a transformation. Gohan knew that in his base form, Trunks was stronger, if only he were a Super Saiyan, he may just be the most powerful one around. Trunks had not experienced the pain of loss, sure the Androids destroyed and terrorized the Earthlings, but Trunks had never truly lost someone near and dear. Gohan then made a silent decision to himself, the next time he fought the Androids, he was to go alone and he was going to die.  
Trunks and Gohan continued their training on a cliff near a town. Trunks had attempted to transform, but to no avail. "Gohan! What am I doing wrong?" cried Trunks. "Trunks, you have not truly lost someone to these Androids, you need to find the right motivation, mine was thinking of my best friends Krillin and Piccolo dying to these monsters," said Gohan. Suddenly the Androids began attacking the city beneath them. Gohan became enraged and transformed into a Super Saiyan. His power began to climb even new heights. Gohan then said, "Trunks, you stay here." Trunks then ran to Gohan and cried, "What? Gohan are you crazy? You know you can't beat them both, you lost your arm to them." Gohan looked at Trunks. "Gohan, I won't hold you back, I'm stronger than last time, I can help you, please Gohan!" Gohan then smiled and said, "Alright lets go." Trunks stepped in front of Gohan. Gohan then lightly chopped at his student's neck, knocking him out. Gohan then said, "Sorry, Trunks, I made this decision a long time ago, this is not your time, but it will be soon, Goodbye kid."

Gohan then flew towards the city to meet his fate.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

The End and Beginning of a Hero

Gohan proceeded to fly towards the destruction, but landed and discreetly made his way towards the Androids. He had to put in all his strength to the first strike, maybe that would be enough to at least kill one so Trunks would be able to handle the other one in the future. Gohan saw the Androids and knew this was his final battle. Gohan then saw Android 17 proceed to destroy a person when Gohan at full speed rushed the Artificial Human. 17 fell back momentarily and recovered, "Hey look 18, it's Gohan, damn he's a resilient one, I thought we for sure killed you off," said the Android. Gohan then powered up to his greatest lengths. "Alright Androids, it's time for you to die," yelled Gohan. 17 then said, "Oh so you're making threats? Are you sure you can back them up?" Gohan then replied, "Even if you kill me there is a greater power nearly ready to take my place, and besides if you two didn't fight as a team I'm sure I would take atleast one of you out." 17 then laughed, "Really? You think that last fight proved something? Just to let you in on a little secret, I was only using half my power in our last fight." Gohan's eyes widened with fear, "NO, Trunks."

Gohan then attacked 17. 17 blocked and countered with a sweep kick tripping the half saiyan. Gohan fell but was able to quickly recover, only to see Android 18 fly and connect a high powered kick. Gohan then flew into a building. Gohan then flew back to attack with his one arm. Gohan then was facing both siblings, Gohan was able to block every hit despite his handicap. The Androids then resorted to energy blasts. Gohan summoned an energy shield.

The fight was not going in Gohan's favor at all. Gohan then thought to himself, "I am going to die today." Rain began pouring. Gohan then smiled and said to himself, "If I can kill atleast one of them, Trunks will be able to kill the other one." Gohan then started screaming, "KAAAAAA-MEEEEE-HAAAA-MEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan directed his Super Kamehameha at 18. The twins then countered by teaming up a blast of their own. The blasts clashed, but the kamehameha was getting overtaken, if it was just one Android then the blast would have been a success and one would have finally been killed. The blast flew back and hit Gohan. Gohan began to fall and immediately saw the Androids hovering above him. They began a barrage of blasts. Gohan died, he died before he hit the ground.

The Androids decended to see a face down Gohan. 17 then grabbed a large knife out of his pocket and slit the already dead saiyan's throat. 17 then said, "Man, he sure was fun over the years, It kinda sucks that he's dead now." Both of the Androids began laughing and flew away.

Minutes later…

Trunks awoke and saw the city in ruins below him. "Damn it Gohan, why did you go alone!" Trunks flew into the city and began walking the streets. Rain poured on him, but he did not care. He finally saw his fallen mentor. "Gohan," said Trunks as he discovered his mentor was dead, "Gohan why did you go alone? You were my best friend, you were everything to me…" Trunks held on to his mentor's dead body and cried. Trunks then cried so hard it turned into rage. Trunks began to power up to the point where his peak had reached and finally it happened, Trunks' turned yellow, his pupil's green. He had become a Super Saiyan.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Weight of the World

The newly formed Super Saiyan Trunks continued crying he couldn't come to terms with the fact that his mentor and his best friend was dead. "Damn Androids! You've gone too far this time!" cried Trunks as his Super Saiyan powers calmed down. Trunks decided to fly himself and the body of Gohan back to Capsule Corp.

Trunks had arrived and explained what had happened to his mother. Bulma then said, "We should take him back to Mt. Poauzu and let his mother see him." Trunks and Bulma then flew on a plane to see Chi Chi. Trunks and Bulma arrived and knocked on the door. An aged woman emerged and said, "Bulma? I haven't seen you in ages, what brings you here?" Bulma then frowned and said, "Trunks, bring him out." Trunks ran into the ship and wheeled out a hospital chair with the dead body of Son Gohan. Chi Chi immediately cried. Ox King came out and began to cry himself. Bulma and Trunks joined in as well.

Son Gohan was buried next to the grave of his father Son Goku. Night came so Bulma and Trunks left the mountain. They started up their plane and saw Chi Chi laying next to the graves which were located by a cliff. The plane began to fly towards West City when Trunks saw something disturbing. Chi Chi began to walk towards the edge of the cliff and in an instant she jumped. Trunks exited the ship in an attempt to catch her before it was too late, unfortunately he was. The death was gruesome and Trunks had picked up what was left of Chi Chi and blasted a hole near the graves of Goku and Gohan and immediately buried her. Ox King was then informed and said he needed to go inside to throw a rare flower in Chi Chi's grave. Ox King had not come out in a while so both Trunks and Chi Chi walked in the residence to see a dead Ox King with a sword stabbed in his heart. He was also buried. Trunks and Bulma left shortly afterward.

"Trunks, I hope you don't try and go do what Chi Chi and Ox King just did, I know you're in pain, but I need you, Trunks, I have a plan to make a better future out there," said Bulma. Trunks, however was not listening to anything she was saying. Trunks was not contemplating suicide, Gohan wouldn't have wanted that and besides he had to get revenge on the Androids.

Trunks then sought out to train on his own. He was fully able to transform into a Super Saiyan on command. He then created a sword made out of the strongest and lightest metals in the world. It was a perfect sword, it was even able to cut through diamond. Trunks knew that in order to beat the Androids he had to get even more powerful than Gohan, little did he know was that he always was ever since he had transformed, he worked hard every day. He had the weight of the world on his shoulders.


End file.
